


candied hearts and sugar coated lips

by MetalArmsExciteMe



Series: candies arent the only sweet things in life [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Cotton Candy Fluff, Homophobia, Kinky sex, Multi, Music Playlist, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slice of Life, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, brock rumlow is a relatable jerk, so many references, steve is so done with everything, the exact opposite of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalArmsExciteMe/pseuds/MetalArmsExciteMe
Summary: steve was a single, age 24 art student making his wage at candy cove, a handmade candy store right near coney island. he couldn't get over this regular; he was perfect, soft brown hear, stubbly chin, just the cutest grey eyes and- no left arm? that was who steve had fallen head over heels for was bucky barnes, a war vet who tragically lost his left arm and discharged. steve never thought he'd be able to get over him, until a blind date set up by his best friends sam and natasha changed it.





	1. say it with a kiss - hersheys kisses

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to my beta reader/co author TwinMoonlight on fanfiction.net!
> 
> i have made a music playlist for this fic, and i update it often! https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQpDzyoLRSKowA9hTWkKgHQtgbFOI6y4D

 

 

    

 

It was your average day just at the corner of 21st and Surf Ave. Ringing up customers, making chitchat, so it was a slow day. it had once been an empty lot, but some corporation bought the once parking lot and turned it into a little shopping center since the other stores had been filling up. A small company had rented out one corner space, 'Redwing' was the company. It was a small confection shop in Harlem, and they moved into that spot, 'they' being Samuel Wilson, the owner. There was also a rumor going around, that Samuel had donations from his significant other. The current employee of the month, Steve Rogers, had worked there since the beginning. After moving in with Natasha Romanoff, his best friend, Sam had offered him the job, even if he was terribly skinny and looked like a breeze could snap him in half.  
December 2nd, 2016  
Steve had happily accepted the job, and they had turned into good friends after that. Looking up at the wall clock '1:47'. Steve let out a sigh, he'd take his break soon. That was great, the bright colors and laughs got tiring after a while. He looked up hearing the bell above the door ring.  
"Welcome to Candy Cove" He smiled, acting chipper and happy. It was one of the usuals, a friend of Natasha's who was a semi-regular. He was...different to say the least, only had his right arm, the other was obviously not completely there, but was covered by his sleeve. He had beautiful long brown hair that went just above his shoulder, a permanent scruff and a small scar on his jawline, Steve felt bad for staring at his face long enough to be able to notice that, but he couldn't help it, he was so beautiful and pretty and those gray eyes and the way his mouth curled when he smiled or spoke or-  
"Steve can you help me real quick?" A girl had asked, Mary, Marie, something like that was her name. She was a lot taller than he was, 5'7 at least. She had a large bust and had shaved down the sides to a lavender colored faux mohawk and soft brown eyes, almost like a nice dark chocolate. He walked over.  
"What do you need?" Her badge said 'Mary' on it, that must be it.  
"Can you take the register for me, please? I gotta pee so badly." She whined.  
"No problem." He waved her off as she quickly walked off to the bathroom, she looked pretty buff, Steve actually wished he could have her muscle, they were like polar opposites. Besides for the fact they were friends and that she liked her actual girlfriend, where he was single. He shook his head and let a small yawn out as he manned the register. The hot guy, as Steve called him (what a fitting title) smiled and grabbed his usual, a bright blue lollipop and a quarter pound bag of lemon-lime flavored hard candies, with a small lime slice icon on the insides. "That'll be $7.27 Sir." Steve said after ringing up the two items and weighing the candies. The other nodded, grabbing some cash from his wallet and setting it on the counter.  
"I've got some change hang on." He said while digging through his pocket with his hand, finding two quarters. Steve took it and counted it, putting it in the cash register and sliding back two dimes and four pennies  
"Have a good day and Happy Holidays!" He smiled happily, it was winter after all.  
"You too" He called back, taking his leave as Steve found himself watching the man as he left.  
"Oooooh, little Stevie's got a crush!" Sam laughed as he leaned on the counter, staring at Steve's distracted face. Sam usually helped around the confectionary when he wasn't busy, what a nice guy.  
"H-huh? I do not!" Steve huffed in reply.  
"Come on man, you know I know." Sam smirked back.  
"You're so cruel" Steve huffed.  
"And here I am knowing nothing of your partner in crime~." He smirked  
"KitKat."  
"Huh?"  
"Their nickname is KitKat." Sam hummed.  
"Really?" Steve asked, his voice flat.  
"Whatever, Sam, I'm too tired for this." He yawned a bit.

  
The rest of his shift went smoothly after and locked up after. He walked back to his shared apartment with his lifelong friend Natasha. She was a sassy redhead, he remembered she lived in an orphanage, and he'd visit her a lot. The Nuns there were very nice, considering Natasha was a perfect little angel around adults that is. He opened the apartment door once he arrived home.  
"I'm home Nat." He yawned, putting his key that was on a keyring, a cartoonish little eagle charm, in the small bowl by the door, and hung up his old leather jacket with his black messenger bag. Grabbing his phone and power bank from it, he looked at Nat who was in the kitchen when she spoke.  
"Ready for movie night? I picked up the best movie ever from Redbox." Nat chuckled, bringing back a large bowl of popcorn.  
"Oh boy am I." He let out a sigh of relief. He flopped on the couch followed by Nat, being a bit more careful as to not spill the popcorn, then turned on the movie 'Magic Mike'.  
"I swear, you live to torture me!" Steve teased, eating some of the popcorn.

  
"Steeeeeeeve!" Natasha whined playfully when Steve got distracted from the movie for over 4 minutes.  
"S-Sorry Nat..." He mumbled in embarrassment.  
"It's alright Stevie, anything wrong, though? You never day dream that much, especially during this movie." She asked after pausing it.  
"Just... It's this guy I like... and I doubt he likes me that way back..." He mumbled.  
"Don't cry, it's cliche. I know that's what you're gonna do." he huffed as she snickered.  
"Let me guess, he's the straightest looking guy You've ever seen?" She snickered again.  
"A little..." Steve trailed off, yawning slightly.  
"Look, Steve, you gotta get this guy. You can't stay single Stevie forever! Even Sam settled down with little miss anonymous." She teased.  
"Alright, tomorrow you and I are going to make a plan to get his number." She smirked.  
"Naaaaat! Stop getting into other people's business! I don't need help." He huffed a little.  
"Fine mister prissy pants, then take some advice; get friendly with him, make some plans to hang out, see if there's a spark. Or if you just want his dick, if there's something there go for it." She shrugged and turned off the movie  
"Thanks Nat..." he mumbled. He stood up and walked to the bathroom and took his shower, brushed his teeth and walked off to his bad. He laid down and snuggled under the covers and checked his phone, Sammy, grrreeeaaaat.

Things weren't much different on the other mans' end.  
"Come on Buck, You can't keep going there to just get candy, you want in the boy's pants don't you?" Brock teased, the two had been buddies in and out of the battlefield, until both were discharged on two extremely different reasons. They were buddies after all, and Brock decided to move in, much to Bucky's dismay.  
"Can I not enjoy things without you shoving your snout in it?" Bucky groaned, eating one of the tiny hard candies he had put in a candy dish on the coffee table, then quickly relocated it to the kitchen island when the other put his large boot covered feet on the table, what a brute.  
"Why not go out to a club with me some time? Get you a nice girl to warm that ice cold dick on." He rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, I'm tired and I'm gonna head to bed, don't eat all my candy again or there will be hell to pay!" He growled before putting his lollipop on top of the fridge, the small yet adorable 'blue raspberry with strawberry swirls' tag on it swung lightly. It looked hand written with little hearts doodled on it he figured by that the store clerk, who he saw drawing them when he was stocking the shelf, had done them all when he was bored.  
"What're you gonna do righty?" He teased, meaning nothing by it, or if he did, Bucky was happily in denial of that.  
"Yeah yeah, good night Mr. Brock 'I'm definitely straight and not have wet dreams of being balls deep in Rollins ass' Rumlow." Bucky rolled his eyes and retired to his room with his phone to charge it and go to bed in hopes of a better day tomorrow.  
December 3rd, 2016  
Alas, it was not, it was probably worse. He woke up to an entirely empty candy bowl and half eaten lollipop.  
"You're such a fucking jerk!" Bucky snapped, downing his second cup of black coffee.  
"What? Oh, thanks, it tasted good." Brock shrugged as he grabbed his own wallet.  
"I gotta go. I got work, unlike you." He growled.  
"Hey, I got a job a few days ago! And started two days ago today is Saturday you ass!" He snapped as the front door slammed and he sighed.  
"Well, today's gonna be a long one." He groaned looking down when a familiar snout nudged his limp hand.  
"Hey there big boy." He smiled down at the large golden retriever.  
"Wanna go for a walk by the pier ya big dope?" He chuckled as the dog barked a yes and walked off, coming back with a basket that had his leash in it. Bucky knelt down to clip his leash to his collar.  
"At least you're nice to me..."He smiled sadly as the dog licked his cheek, making the man chuckle.  
"Come on, lets go have fun." He chuckled and rinsed out his coffee mug and put it in the dishwasher before heading out the door, maybe today would be a good one?

The two of them had gone for a nice walk to the park, played fetch with a stick and Bucky getting tackled a few good times by the fluffy retriever.  
"Fetch!" Buck said and threw the stick, Buddy jumped up and caught it mid-air, running back to Bucky and giving him the stick.  
"Good boy!" Bucky rubbed the dog's head.  
"Come on, lets get to the pier." He said and stood up, putting his leash back on.  
"actually, Lets get a drink of water first." He hummed and walked to a water fountain, pressing the button on the floor for a smaller spout to pour into a bowl as Buddy drank directly from the stream.  
"Good boy." Bucky hummed.  
"Is that your dog?" An all too familiar lady asked.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah this is Buddy, I forgot to send pictures, sorry Nat." He laughed.  
"He's quite the cutie, where'd you get him?" She asked.  
"The pound actually, said he was some homeless guys dog who got arrested." He shrugged.  
"Damn, that's a bit odd, what's his name?" She asked.  
"Jaycub was his old name, I named him Buddy." He smiled.  
"Seems like you always had a soft spot for handicapped animals." She said, noticing the dogs absence of a front right leg.  
"Guess so." He smiled softly.  
"You got any plans tonight Barnes?" Nat asked as she stretched, her shirt pulling up a bit and getting a few stares.  
"I was going to actually probably accept Brock's drink requests, I know he's gonna make me pay but I think it'd be a good reason to get out, hows your new roommate?" He asked casually.  
"Oh Steve? He's doing fine." She waved him off.  
"I was gonna take him out to the club tonight, you should meet us there." She smiled.  
"Oh look at the time, I'll text you the details, see ya!" She waved him off and started to jog down the path as he shook his head in amusement.  
"Come on Bud, let's go to the pier." He smiled and walked off in his own direction.

"Come on Nat, I don't wanna go." Steve groaned. Sam was over, apparently, he and Nat were planning on taking him out to the hellfire club.  
"I was gonna have my friend over and we were gonna play chess and drink wine." He huffed.  
"Nope, Charles can wait, we gotta get you ready! Sam, you know the drill!" Nat hummed as Sam drug the smaller to his room and got him dressed and looking pretty suave. He was in a pretty nice suit, black pants, jacket and a soft cream shirt with a navy blue tie. His hair was slicked off to the side like normal, though.  
"Perfect! Sam take him, I'll take Winter." She hummed.  
"Wait for who?"  
"Duh, the guy I'm setting you up with!"  
"Naaaaat!" Steve groaned out.  
"You know I haven't gone on a date since ma!"  
"Exactly, which is why we gotta get you out into the open." Nat hummed as Sam lead him outside, and Nat walked to her own car. driving to an apartment complex a few blocks down.

"So you're finally gonna get tail tonight!" Brock barked loudly as Buck huffed.  
"Yeah, got a problem?" He rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah actually. I'm gonna go to the bar instead and bring home some nice ass, so you go to their home this time." He growled as he bit into a sandwich.  
"Whatever you say Wolmur." He rolled his eyes.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It's a reference to the 'Shining' you idiot, its Rumlow backwards." Bucky huffed as he poured some hard dog food into Buddy's bowl, the dog came running over and chowed down which made Bucky smile. Soon enough, Nat was there, alone, didn't she say her roommate was going?  
"Where's this so called Steve that you brought?" Bucky asked as Nat fixed his crooked tie, guess you couldn't tie a tie that well with one hand.  
"He got a ride there with a friend, but I'm not gonna point him out to you, cause I think he's your type~" She said wickedly as she tightened it against his neck.  
"What? the 'I wanna fuck an amputee'?" He snickered.  
"Nah, he's the spitfire twink type." Nat hummed.  
"Oh right, and in blue, that's not my type Nat." He rolled his eyes.  
"You'll see Barnes, let's head out!" She smiled and lead him out of the apartment, down the stairs and into her black Corvette Stingray.

"Tell me about him." Buck requested.  
"Since you apparently want us to be soulmates so badly." He rolled his eyes.  
"He's small, perfect for you," she shrugged, "that's it. You gotta find him and dance with him, trust me, you'll know him when you see him." She parked outside and got the two of them inside.  
"What, are you in cahoots with the owner or something?" Buck rolled his eyes.  
"Actually yes." Nat smiled.  
"Now go on, I'll be watching~" She cooed and walked to the bar. Bucky did the same and got a drink, just a beer on tap, finishing it and paying. He walked off through the crowd of people.

"This is stupid Sam!" Steve huffed as he leaned on the wall.  
"Go on, go get 'em tiger!" Sam shoved him into the crowd and ran off, probably to find Nat, that sneaky fox-  
"I'm sorry!" He quickly said as he bumped into someone.  
"Watch it!" The girl huffed as she walked off, leaving the small embarrassed Steve in that loud booming club. It had to be some song about a rolex and something about ranch? Music was odd these days...(he had asked Nat later about it, turned out it was 'Rolex' by Ayo and Tyo) He looked around, just wanting to find the damn bar, a drink would loosen him up enough to get used to this...loud place. He blushed deeply when someone started to grind against him.  
"C-Can you-" That guy was fucking massive, at least 200 pounds of muscle alone. he let out a small whimper, clearly not liking it.  
"Stop!" Steve huffed and pushed him off, never one to take shit from anyone. Guess the guy didn't take a liking to that and growled.  
"What are you a fucking lesbian or some shit?" He spat.  
"I'm a man thank you." Steve huffed back.  
"Ew, I'm no fag." He gagged and walked off.  
"Fuck you too buddy." Steve huffed as he continued his way to the bar, the bright lights giving him a bit of a headache. Who in their right mind would invent strobe lights? He sat down at the bar and waited for the tender, then ordered.  
"I'll take two funfetti shots please." He asked.  
"That'll be $6.24, or I can put it on a card." She smiled.  
"I'll pay." He said and quickly grabbed his wallet, a five, a one and a quarter.  
"Keep the extra penny, I hate change." He smiled as she took the money and made the shots. Handing them to him as he took it.  
"Thank you." He hummed and downed the two thick sweet shots.  
"Hmmm" he hummed, catching a glimpse of Nat dancing. That dress made her look so pretty. So red and flowing, and here he was in just a suit with slicked hair.  
"Hey there." Said a thick Brooklyn accent, it wasn't too bad. He turned his head to the voice.  
"Hey- it's you!" Steve said a bit too quickly, it was hot guy from the store!  
"Let me guess, your name's Steve, you work at Candy Cove?" The brunet asked as he blushed a bit.  
"Y-Yeah... Th-That's me." He blushed a bit.  
"Is your...is your roommate, Natasha?" He asked with a bit of a blush.  
"Yeah, actually...how'd you know?"  
"Nat told me...she wants us to hook up or something..." He gulped.  
"Well, let's humor her, can I have a dance?" Bucky smirked, his teeth were pretty and white, a little crooked but he just looked so handsome.  
"Of course, lead the way." Steve hopped off the stool and followed behind him.  
"What's your name?" Steve had asked.  
"James, call me Bucky." He replied.

The song was 'In My Head' by Jason Derulo, Steve liked it.  
"Hmm, you're a nice dancer." Steve murmured, happily dancing against him to the beat of the song, more or less grinding.  
"I could say the same for you." Bucky purred back, wrapping his arm around the smaller and rubbing his right side, leaving an opening for him to pull away if he wanted. Steve turned around and wrapped his arms around the other's neck and kissed him softly, he tasted sweet, like chocolate ice cream. Bucky happily kissed back, licking a little at his bottom lip as Steve easily opened up his mouth for him. After a lovely make out session, the song ended as they stared into each other's eyes.  
"...I think I like you." Steve whispered.  
"I think I like you too." Bucky whispered and gave him another soft kiss


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just an update and an apology

ive been very tardy in updating this and im very sorry. 

i'm helping a family deal with the passing of their husband and i'm pretty busy with that and school, but i am slowly but surely working on chapter three


	3. a look in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get a look into Nat and Bruces life 2 years back, nothings changed much

April 17th, 2015  
”I’m telling you Bruce, Stevie and Bucky are perfect for each other.” Natasha smiled as she walked down the side walk with her boyfriend of two years; Bruce Banner. He was everything she could want, intelligent, adorable and he was a generous guy too, you wanna know the icing on the cake? He didn’t want kids either, well, not want, but he couldn’t have kids, and neither could Natasha.

”I dunno Nat, Buck hasn’t even finished his tour.…” Bruce muttered worriedly. Sure, he was small, black hair, deep dreamy brown eyes, and a pair of silver circular glasses, and tiny as a matter of fact. He fit Natasha’s emotional needs perfectly, and she did the same for him.   
“Never know, besides, I think Buck needs someone soft and gentle like Steve when he gets back.”  
”Ha, you make me laugh Nat! Gentle, that kid fights everything that moves!” He chuckled, quieting his voice since they were at a quaint cafe not too far from his job at Stark Industries.  
What is Stark Industries you ask? How could you not know!?   
Okay, Stark Technical Industries, most people call it STI, as the owner was a major Playboy. Some even say he had a key to the playboy mansion, but it’s been a little while since his never-ending sex scandals or ‘Tony Stark: caught cheating on Miss Potts?’   
Never the less, Bruce was never apart of those, despite being one of Tony's actual friends. Before Tony was told he was going to inherit the company from his, dad Howard, who was killed by some rival company, Hydra. They didn’t have ‘friends’ company wise, these guys where total jerks, like, the Umbrella*1 corp of their world. They were in the middle of conflict with the government, thanks to reports of them creating chemical weapons and such, but the conflict was quickly resolved and there being no sufficient evidence of foul play. Some even went as far to call them Nazis!   
Bucky had worked for them for a little, but left quickly after, saying it reminded him of a time he didn’t want to remember. Nat knew what it was, it was that one unspoken thing some soldiers had to face, and even fewer coming back, even less intact. But Bucky wasn’t intact. He had told Natasha that hydra had offered him a new robotic arm if he signed a contract to work there for so long (she of course made a joke about some horror movie or opera or something singing out in French or Italian, he wasn’t that cultured like other stereotypical gay guys, no, he wasn’t a twink by any-means, but he wasn’t what Nat referred to as a (bear), just an average soldier who happened to love dick, taking and giving (more like 60/40 though)

” Nat? You aren't doing that whole internal monologue thing again, right?” Bruce asked, waving a hand in front of her face as she was snapped from her thoughts.  
” Oh, sorry, no it was something else, some Japanese comic I read called ‘Vampire Butler’ and its spin off ‘Black Knight’." She told him.  
“Actually, I can tell you a little bit about it if you like.” She smiled to him as he nodded.  
"Whatever would make you happy.” He smiled. Bruce preferred listening, she was such a chatterbox compared to him. To him it felt nice to listen, and pay attention to her and only her. She would shut up if she noticed him getting bored, or talk over him on purpose.   
” Basically this vampire chick who’s the main vampire dude's step sister is all messed up in the head…”  
” …and then they had to kill her uncle cause he was a total piece of shit." She had talked for a while, but Bruce was still intervened. He liked listening to her talk about her passions and interests, she always was so lively and happy talking about her few interests.

Another hour passed, and Bruce was sipping his tea with a hum. “I'm rambling on again, I'm sorry Bruce.” Nat apologized worriedly. She on the other hand, hated droning on, mostly the after guilt. Bruce always told her that it was okay, and he loved hearing her talk about the things she liked, but she always felt so selfish about it at the end.  
”It's okay Nat, I love hearing you-”  
”-talk about my passions I know....” she sighed.  
"I know I know." She sipped her black coffee “I could go for some humbugs right about now” she smiled.  
“what are those again? I keep forgetting…” bruce mumbled  
“it’s a type of candy”  
”Alright, well Tuesday is my day off, and I'm off tomorrow too.” He smiled warmly.   
"So I'm yours for the weekend.” He smiled even wider.   
”Oh yay, think you could-”  
”-yes if you want I’ll spend the night.”  
”You know me all too well Bruce.” Nat smiled as he got up and kissed her head, and walked to the register to pay as per usual, each of them took turns paying, or if one of them lost a harmless bet which Bruce had. 'Steve wouldn't sleep with someone on the first date’ he had bet, turns out Steve was just that thirsty. 

The two walked out and walked to the local candy shop, and local hang out ‘Candy Cove’. Steve would be on break during this time sadly, no tormenting today.   
So, Bruce decided to return to work since, well, he was on break. Nat gave him a quick kiss before he went back inside. She put in her Bluetooth headphones and played some music before going on a jog back home, she was ‘too slick’ for anyone to employ her (or at least that's what she said, no one knew where she worked…)

 

Nat was sitting on the couch, reading through mail before finding one from…Buck?  
She read through the letter, and sighed after reading it and picked up her phone, calling the number provided, it was Bucky new cell

”Hey Natty…” He mumbled into the phone   
”When did this happen!?” She snapped into the phone, almost hurt that he’d write her a sloppy note (since hes left handed) saying his arm got blown off in Afghanistan instead of, I don’t know, calling!?  
”The arm? About 5 months back, just got home.” He muttered.   
”So come live with me, now, you aren't being alone without your domina-”  
”My turn to cut you off, I’m not alone, Brock is here as much as it pains me to say it.”  
”So you’d rather live with him than me?”  
”No, I’d rather not burden you Natty, you know I care about you.”  
”Yeah, I care about you too, which is why I'm moving in and helping you, neither of you can boil water without it catching on fire!"  
”Oh haha, very funny Nat, I can cook pasta, and only slightly burn it.” He replied with a dry chuckle before an obnoxious voice came from Bucky's end.  
”Hey I'm back you ungrateful worm!” Roared none other than Brock Rumlow, Natasha hated him. She knew him before he enlisted with Bucky, he was a total asshole.  
”I gotta go, I’ll call you later Nat.”  
”He-!” Nat sighed when Bucky's end died and she looked over as Steve walked in, she always thought they’d be a cute couple, maybe when he gets ‘used’ to life again and he’s ready, maybe…

December 23rd, 2017, present day

” Natasha?” Bruce asked, seeing she had zoned out in his arms while they were snuggled up watching Christmas specials on ABC Family  
” Sorry, just remembering the past." She smiled softly at him and nuzzled him, gently kissing his scruffy cheek.  
” If you’re sure…” He mumbled, he was just worried for her. He loved her beyond belief, she completed him, made him feel human after his battle with depression since they were teenagers. 

 

In a separate apartment, held Steve and Bucky, snuggling up together and drinking some hot cocoa, just chuckling and laughing and being generally happy.  
"Hey Stevie, wanna go out?" Bucky asked curiously as Steve nodded  
"That sounds like fun!" He smiled.  
"Where to?"  
"Weasels?" Buck suggested.   
"What?" He tilted his head in confusion.   
"It’s a bar, if you don't drink we don't have to go, we could go out somewhere else." He suggested.  
"Well, why don't we stay in? Tomorrow Sam's throwing the Christmas eve party after all, and I do drink on occasion." He explained and smiled, kissing his cheek gently  
"Great." He smiled softly.   
"We aren't going to pay, right?" He mumbled.   
"You're so funny." He laughed.   
"We are, but just for ourselves, don't worry Buck." He hummed softly and kissed him gently, as Bucky returned the heated kiss, letting Steve crawl on top of him and grind down. Knowing if Bucky wasn't into it he could push him off and they could go back to snuggling, but that want one of these times.  
Bucky snaked his hand down Steve's side and squeezed his ass playfully "like that?" He purred in his ear after the hot make out session as Steve nodded, mewling softly.  
Bucky got his hand under his waist bands and rubbed against his hole, smiling proudly as Steve tried to get it inside with a whimper.  
Steve wasn't very vocal, but he liked making noises just for his Buck.   
The door unlocked, and two loudly laughing voices came through and they stopped, starring at the couple on the couch, it was Rumlow, with one of his 'friends' (Steve later found out his name was Jack. He was nice.) "What the fuck is this!?" Rumlow snapped at the two.   
"You're supposed to be at some other fucker's apartment!" He snapped irritably   
"What? I can’t have my boyfriend in my apartment? You seem to forget that I pay half the rent." He huffed.  
"You said you'd be at his." Rumlow crossed his arms childishly.   
"Boo hoo."   
"Well leave, I need the apartment." He huffed.   
"We were here first." Buck huffed back. 

After about half an hour of arguing, Bucky and Steve had relocated to Steve's apartment, Nat was nice enough and said she'd stay at Bruce's. (He had his own apartment. Apparently being friends with Tony Stark (and a higher up) you get payed enough to have your own apartment. That's a plus.)  
So there Steve and Bucky where, heavy petting and making out, before picking right up where Brock and Jack had interrupted, but thankfully had no more red lights. They took a nice hot shower together and went right to bed in Steve's room.

over all, Steve thought things were going well, and if this was a book, that’s when things took a turn for the worst…


	4. M&M's Melts in Your Mouth Not Your Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets to have a night of pleasure just for him and a cutie, while has an unlikely encounter

"My apartment isn't that far..." Bucky mumbled to him "We can take Sam's car, he said he's gonna ride back with Tasha" Steve whispered and led Buck out of the building and to that nice 2017 corvette stingray, charcoal black. Steve got in the drivers seat, and about halfway there though, Steve let out a hum, feeling Bucky's right hand reach over to rub his thigh, it felt nice.

buck kept that up the whole ride there, but kept it not too pushy, mostly because Steve needed to concentrate on the road and all. Once back at Steve's shared apartment, he led him upstairs and into the apartment. inside, Bucky pressed him into the hallway wall, feeling him up and down. "Mmmh, you even feel nice under my hand~" He purred softly, pressing a kiss to Steve's soft and supple neck which drew a moan from Steve as he shuttered under the other 

"Fuck you're pretty" Steve groaned as Bucky picked him up with his one arm, god he was strong. Steve wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck to help support himself

"L-left room~" Steve purred as Bucky nodded, carrying him to the left room and laying him on the bed and crawled on top of him, using his forearm to hold himself up while kissing his cheek, that made Steve chuckle a bit 

"Got protection doll?" Bucky asked as he nuzzled his neck softly and kissed it, ever so the gentlemen 

"Y-yeah~" He purred softly and groaned loudly when Bucky sucked on that soft spot on his neck, this man knew a thing or two huh?

"You a virgin?" Bucky asked, making Steve draw a blank (that was an odd question, he didn't get that a lot)

"Huh? n-no" He shook his head when Bucky leaned up from him 

"Wheres the stuff?" He asked "Dresser" Steve blushed a little as Bucky opened the drawer, gaining a small foil package and a bottle of half used cum lube 

"You're quite kinky~" Bucky smirked and worked off the others suit, and throwing it into a pile when the other didn't object. Steve gasped loudly when Bucky kissed his stomach softly, leaning up to suck and nibble on his nipple 

"F-fuuuuck~" Steve groaned out and bucked his hips up against the others, blushing, this guy was packing! 

"Like what you feel there~?" He cooed. Steve blushed and nodded 

"Y-yeah~" He whimpered as Bucky continued to suck and bite his way down. Steve helped him get off his own pants and boxers with a deep blush, nothing really to brag about, a little smaller than average 

"It's so cute" Bucky chuckled as Steve turned his head

"That's cruel" Steve huffed, that little spitfire

"I'm sorry, it's been a while since i sweet talked someone" Bucky hummed as Steve leaned up

"Let's get those tight clothes off huh?" He smiled as Bucky nodded. Steve helped get that suit off, stopping after the jacket, tie and shirt was off and felt up his abs, he felt pretty strong

"Like that too? You wouldn't believe how many people used to ask me out before...this" He chuckled a little, feeling a bit self-conscious but made a motion to his stump

 "Hell yeah, I like muscles, and i'm surprised, you're such a nice guy" Steve hummed and kissed his abs and arm, the abs felt so hard and so good

"I'm glad then, finally get to put them to use, making you drool for me~" He smirked to the smaller, kissing his neck

"We'll see about that" Steve worked on his pants and stopped "You okay with this?" He asked out of habit

"Yeah, of course, don't worry" Bucky smiled softly, he liked that the other was worried about his consent. Steve worked open the belt, unbuttoned the pants and zipped them down, pulling off his pants and biting his lip, that large bulge looked a whole lot bigger than it felt.  Steve leaned down and kissed it through the boxers, feeling the small twitch and pulled his boxers down, gasping at the size, guess he hadn't had gotten tail in a while huh? Bucky blushed a little and looked away 

"That's...whoa" was all Steve could say as he wasted no more time in taking that member into his mouth, sucking on the head with a groan, this guy tasted amazing too!

"Ngh, fuck" Bucky hissed loudly, he was so sensitive. Steve happily took more of him in, enjoying that pain in the back of his throat as he took more and more of that delicious cock

 

"S-stop" Bucky mumbled as Steve immediately pulled off with a questioning look  "Sorry um....I don't wanna blow my load j-just yet, that felt amazing" Bucky smiled a little as Steve chuckled 

"I get it, don't worry" Steve dismissed him. Bucky nodded once and pushed Steve onto his back  "I can ride if that'd be easier" Steve mumbled  "Yeah, that sounds good" Bucky nodded as Steve got up and moved to where buck was laying on his back, Steve put some pillows under his head with a smirk 

"I want you to watch doll~" He cooed as he grabbed the bottle of lube and straddled Bucky's hips backward so the other could get a nice view of his supple butt. He easily lubed up his hand and pressed two fingers inside himself and let out a small moan. Bucky couldn't help himself, he reached out and rubbed his thigh, which felt nice. Steve eventually worked 4 fingers inside himself and pulled them out, turning around and ripping open the condom and unrolled it onto the others dick then lubed it up, groaning in anticipation

"Oh I cant wait for this~" Steve purred and looked up into Bucky's eyes and prodded the others member in place before sinking down on it, both of them letting out a loud groan as he took him to the hilt and shivered  "S-so much better than my toys~" He purred out happily, as he pulled off and sunk back down, falling into a nice rhythm. He greatly enjoyed the groans from the larger as he reached out and gripped his hips

"Better than any toy in the world Babydoll~" Bucky purred as he helped guide him up and down, the speed catching up quite Quickly as pleasure took them both over that sugar rainbow of lust. Eventually, though, good things had to come to a great end right? "Fuck I'm close Stevie~" Bucky groaned as he gripped tighter on his hip "I-i am too~" Steve mewled and leaned down to kiss him, keeping his pace up and let out a pretty loud whine when their stomachs became hot, wet and sticky "Fuuuuck~" Bucky hissed as he filled up that condom, shivering a bit as he relaxed. Steve stopped and collapsed on top of him, panting heavily and pulling off of that now soft dick. "That was....great" Bucky panted and rubbed Steves’ back, a natural reflex

"Yeah" Steve smiled softly and looked at him, kissing him softly as the other happily pressed into the kiss, the two had fallen asleep just like that.  


  
  
 The next day, was actually good, the two took a shower, Natasha made breakfast, overall it was a good day's start, and didn't they deserve that much?

"So, you two seem to be a whole lot happier" Natasha smiled to the two, stuffing her face with a bite of omelet 

"Yeah, last night was amazing~" Steve chuckled happily 

"Alright, I take full responsibility, I'm setting your guys' first official date!" Natasha smiled 

"Just like you Nat" Bucky teased, nuzzling Steve's cheek making the smaller chuckle 

"Oh here" Bucky picked up a napkin and a pen and wrote down his number  "Call me some time doll" He chuckled "I gotta head out, can't wait for that date" He smiled and slipped on his shoes

 "See ya Bucky Bear~" Steve waved with a purr

"Bye Stevie" Bucky blew a kiss from the door as he headed out, leaving Steve to stare off at that door with a love sick look 

"Someones in love" Natasha chuckled, leaving Steve a blushing mess yet again 

"S-sorry Natasha..." He mumbled with a dark blush that kept growing darker 

"Don't be sorry, you're happy!" she smiled "Now come on, let's get you to work, you'll be late" she hummed 

"Oh shoot!" Steve hissed and got up from the table "Can you get the dishes? I'll do dinners!" Steve said as he ran to his room to get dressed in his uniform for work 

"Whatever you need Stevie" Nat chuckled and got to work on the dishes as Steve got ready. "Stevie I packed your lunch, you keep forgetting to get food on the way," Nat said from the kitchen when the flustered boy ran out of his room and grabbed his bag, phone, the number and charged power bank 

"Thanks, Nat, I owe you one" Steve let out a thankful sigh "Don't think you're getting out of this free, it's in the hello kitty lunch bag" she smirked 

"You're serious?" Steve groaned but grabbing the lunch bag anyways 

"Yep, I'm sure" Nat smirked happily

"Thanks, I'll see you after work" He smiled and ran out the door, shoving a bagel into his mouth as he ran to catch his bus.  Steve took the bus since he didn't have a car of his own, he didn't really want one, had no use for one really. He eventually got off the bus 3 blocks away from the shop and ran there, stopping for cross lights of course and made it into the shop just on time.He panted heavily and looked up 

  
  


"Hey sour punch" Sam smirked  "Throw your lunch in the fridge and man the register" He said, pulling some amber-colored candy on a hook

"You got it!" He said as he walked into the break room, putting the lunch bag in the fridge and walked out to man the register

"Ready for an honest days worth of work?" Sam asked as he looked over from his place by the candy hook

"You know it"   
  


A couple hours had passed, and things where staring to slow down. The door opened and Steve looked up with a grin

"Bucky!" Steve said, all too happy when he walked in

"Hey Steve" He smiled, grabbing something actually new, a flat circular lollipop, it was small and clear, and inside was a small edible flower  "hey I know this sounds weird, but if you see any scruffy lookin' guy with a thick accent, ignore him, he's a total cunt Steve, don't listen to him," he said as Steve put in the price of the candy and told him the total 

"who is he?" Steve asked, a bit worried 

"Brock Rumlow, he's my roommate, he's a rat" he huffed "I just don't want him to dig through my damn business" he rolled his eyes "Or hurting you"

 "Aright, ill keep an eye out" Steve smiled as Bucky opened the lollipop after handing him the cash and popped it into his mouth "See ya Stevie, give me a call after work" he smiled and walked off 

 

"so, you two hit it off huh? Nat wasn't lying?" Sam asked from the candy hook 

"yeah, I really like him" he smiled softly as he checked out other patrons "when are you going to bring Kitkat around?"

 "eventually Stevie, learn patience!" Sam laughed as Steve just huffed and rolled his eyes  "what ever you say Sammy, you have to tell us eventually!" he laughed 

"what do you mean us? Nat knows kitkat" he smirked as Steve crossed his arms

"no fair!" he huffed "you're a major asshole Sam" he puffed out his cheeks

 "alright, for your second date, we can all go out and you can meet kitkat, deal?" Sam asked

"fine, but you're buying first round" Steve mumbled as Sam burst out laughing

"anything you say ya twink" Sam hummed and pulled all the candy off the hook and set it back on the heating table and folded it into its self, it was a apple image candy apparently. once the cashier came back from her break. she took Steve's spot and Steve went to do what he loved, help Sam make the candies. he put on his gloves and hair net and walked over happily, pulling the other colors into themselves so the candy heated evenly. Sam made shapes and put the colors together while Steve prepared the outer candy , a translucent green and red. Sam rolled the now large candy log into the candy wrap and started to roll it out into thin rods and broke them apart with a quick hit from a pair of special stainless steal cooking scissors, then with a divider, cut the rods quickly into bite sized pieces. the kids watched on from the glass in awe, and happily accepted when Sam handed out a candy to each of them for a 'taste check'.

 

Eventually though, all good things came to a end. A man walked in, pretty gruffy looking, a pretty bad scar covered half his face, it wasn't hard to tell he was probably a vet, wonder what the story behind that ugly mug was

"You’re Steve aren't you?" The man asked in a pretty thick accent (if he wasn't so scary looking that'd be like, a major turn on for the poor boy) Steve, who was looking pretty worried but nodded, his ma never told him to lie, well, when she was around... this guy fit bucks description pretty well though

"look kid, Barnes' got a bad side to him, you don’t wanna see that, if i where you I'd leave I’m as soon as possible, don’t get yourself hurt kid, war fucks all of us up, even Barnes" the man said (who Steve decided to call him OG rat, since hes like a rat according to Bucky, and his face reminds him of the opera ghost from some 2004 movie)

"...no, ill just learn how to help him, my dad was in the Vietnam, ma was a nurse, i think I'll be okay, you'd be surprised how I’ve even lived this whole time" Steve scoffed, he wasn't one to back down from a challenge "now excuse me, I’m at work right now, tata"he waved confidently and walked off, there was cargo he needed to help Mary Shelly (right?) Bring in from the truck. It was mostly bags of sugar, wrappers, bags, gloves, those sorts of things. He usually got the boxes while she got the sugar and oil boxes, she was stronger than him he hated to admit, but she probably went to the gym in her spare time, while he went to libraries or drew. 

 

Night came, and Sam had waited around for Steve so he could lock up, he liked waiting behind so he could talk to his friend, see how he was holding up  "Seems pretty odd that Rumlow guy would come around right after Barnes right?" Sam said as Steve was finishing up sanitizing the counters, Sam wasn't good at that sort of thing like Steve was.

"Yeah, maybe he was tailing buck, he seems like that creeper type"

"You know the types?" Sam laughed a little

"Sadly yeah, when your a, and i quote 'twink' sometimes i gotta chase off bar flies"he huffed 

"damn Stevie, didn't know you got chased after" Sam hummed "you should probably invest in a taser or kitty ear key chain" he chuckled

  "I actually ordered the key chain online" Steve mumbled 

"Well that's great" Sam smiled sportively 

"I'm done now" Steve said as he threw away the dirty towel, Sam had figured it was cheaper to buy hand towels from the dollar store than doing laundry and having to be responsible for that. Sam held the door open for Steve as the two left on Sam’s pretty nice car "so, should i come in early tomorrow?" He asked

"If you want, since were closing early tomorrow"

"Why?" Steve asked worriedly 

"...its...Steve when was the last time you looked at a calendar?" he laughed

"Huh?"

"Its a week before Christmas Stevie, its snowing outside for Christ sake!" Sam chuckled 

"Oh geeze..." he mumbled

”Exactly, we gotta go out for an early Christmas dinner!” Sam smiled widely

”Saaaaaam” Steve whined “I don’t think that’s a good idea for a company dinner I mean, we’re a small business!”

”All the better!” Sam smiled, geeze could this guy not get it through his thick skull!?

”how many employees do you have?” Steve huffed Four Stevie, you, MarieJannet, me and Johnathan ” he shrugged

“but Marie said she’s going drinking with her, and I quote ‘brother from another mother’ at some gay bar tomorrow, so the dinner would be us and Nat with her boyfriend” he smiled as Steve just groaned “its just the three way date, its not the end of the world”

”What about Johnathan?” Steve huffed

”family”

” I’ll go with buck if you’ll shut up about it” Steve and got out when they got to his small apartment complex

“…Thanks for bringing me home, everything aside…” Steve mumbled

”Any time Steve, tomorrow night, don’t forget” he hummed and drove off, knowing Nat was home by now and Steve wouldn’t be locked out of his apartment  
  


Steve went straight to bed that night, he grumbled something about a long day to Nat, who was snuggling her boyfriend Bruce on the couch while watching some documentary. At least Steve always had his Bucky to talk to now, and it seemed buck couldn’t sleep either  
   

    

    

    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will deal with nats side of things, and her boyfriend
> 
> i might even release a little extra of brock and his secrets XD ill never tell! well, i guess i have to when i post it...


	5. sadly, i cant continue this

The title says it all. I'm going through a lot of personal issues right now, so i wouldnt be able to keep up with this series i had in mind.

i am open to someone taking it over, however. if you are interested in saving this fanfiction please contact me at the following

metalarmsexciteme@gmail.com  
make the title something along the lines of 'that fic on ao3' or such, so i know what its about, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my fic, leaving comments and kudos! my plan is to have the second chapter out by before april sixth, so stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> i'm not sure if i'll continue this or not with testing season, i'm so sorry! if anyones interested in taking this as their own and continuing it you're more than welcome to PM me and we can discuss that if i decide to not continue
> 
> New update: i have dexided to continue this, but i lost chapter two on my old broken laptop, but ill be getting a new one in a week or so and will rewrite it!


End file.
